It's a Heartless Life!
by LightDusk16
Summary: The day started great, then it went to hell. My world, the Earth, was consumed by the darkness due to a Heartless invasion. Now that's not event the worst part! The worst part is that I got turned into a Heartless, somehow retained my sanity, and now must make myself useful in the KH universe. This can only end well...


**Hello all those who bothered to click this fic! LightDusk16 here bringing you a Kingdom Hearts fic! Hopefully one with a good idea behind it heheh…**

 **Anyway, I don't wanna take up too much of your time, so I'll just get this fic started! See you all at the end AN!**

 **Now let me present to you:**

 **It's A Heartless Life!**

 **Episode 1: Pilot (Once Again, The Most Original Title Ever)**

* * *

You know, today started out as a good day.

Woke up at a decent hour, made my favorite breakfast in celebration of summer vacation starting today, and even got a good couple of hours of gaming in.

Then I went off to my part-time job at my local GameStop and I didn't have to deal with any annoying brats trying to buy a rated M game without their parent's approval (happens surprisingly more often than you'd think).

Got paid, went home and studied for a bit, then played some more games.

Yep…all in all good day.

…

Of course that all change when the universe decided to say "screw it!" and started the god damn apocalypse!

And it couldn't even go with a normal one either! It could have been nuclear war, or a plague coming to wipe humanity off the face of the earth! Hell a god damn zombie outbreak would have been better then what is actually happening!

But no, the apocalypse had to be the stinking Heartless from _Kingdom Hearts_ becoming real and finding the heart of our world!

I'm not kidding! One minute I'm relaxing in my home playing _Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix_ (the irony does not escape me) for the hundredth time cause it's that awesome and the next there's a stinking Shadow trying to rip me to shreds!

I managed to barely get out of its way, but after that a bunch more started to pop out of the shadows! When that happened I did the most reasonable of things…grabbed my 'In case of Apocalypse' backpack and booked it out of my door.

…

What? Doesn't everyone have one of those? No…well okay then.

Anyway, as soon as I was out the door I saw it. It was just like on Destiny Islands in the first game, the sky was covered in darkness and there were Heartless everywhere. I saw my neighbors disappearing right before my eyes as their hearts were absorbed by the Heartless.

It was…quiet unsettling compared to the game. I mean in the game you only saw one guy get turned into a Heartless. But…I was seeing my whole street get turned into them one by one. I didn't stick around any longer in fear of my own life.

So I ran.

Which brings us to where I am right now, running for my life through town as my neighbors are being turned into Heartless left and right, while trying to ignore their screams.

To be honest I have no idea why I'm running. I mean the Heartless probably found the heart of our world judging from all the darkness in the sky, so there was really no reason to. I was bound to just fade into the darkness with the rest of the world since I know I don't have a very strong will to land on another world.

To be honest I should just be questioning if all of this is one messed up nightmare. I mean the Heartless becoming real and my world falling into the darkness, that just sounds impossible!

But…something in my gut is telling me that this isn't the dream…that and the screams sound too real to be something from my imagination.

So yeah…running for my life on a doomed world. Kinda pointless, but I have a feeling that I have to keep running…for some reason. Even if I have to ignore all the screaming to do it.

…

Wait a second…why don't I hear anymore screaming?

I stop my running and look around the street I'm on. I don't see any more people, but I also don't see any more Heartless either. The sky is still covered in darkness, so why…?

I hold my head in pain as I mumble,

"This just gets stranger and stranger. Just what is happ-"

"AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

My eyes widen at the shout as I looked around in shock. It sounded like it was coming from around the corner…

Gulping in fear I begin to walk towards it while thinking out loud,

"Okay, so Heartless have become real and the Earth is being swallowed into the darkness. Now everyone's disappeared with the Heartless and some girl is calling out for help. Nothing strange here, nothing at all…"

I eventually reach the corner after my nervous rambling, and with a heavy breath, peek around the corner…

"Oh son of a bitch."

There backing into a wall was a little girl, probably no older then 9, surrounded by Soldier Heartless. She looks like she's on the verge of tears as she hugs an oversized teddy bear for dear life.

The Soldier Heartless, ever the instinctual creatures that they are, don't care as they continue to move towards her. My fist tightens at the sight as I think,

 _Oh that's not good! Okay, my options are to leave the little girl to her doom of becoming a Heartless and try to live a few more minutes before the Earth goes bye-bye, or I could risk my life by distracting the Heartless long enough for her to escape. Decisions decisions…_

I slowly begin to back away while saying,

"Well the world's already doomed. Not like saving one little girl's gonna make a big differ-"

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! MOMMY?! DADDY?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

I jerk slightly at her cry for help. I sigh before saying,

"Well I guess my last act alive will be a good one hehehe…"

With that said I fully turned around the corner and yelled,

"HEY HEARTLESS!"

The Heartless and the little girl look over at me in surprise. Well the little girl does, the Heartless just stare at me with their creepy yellow eyes. Having their attention, I yell,

"YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU! GOT A NICE TASTY HEART FILLED WITH DARKNESS RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET IT!"

That seems to do the trick as the Solider Heartless start to charge at me. I let out a yell of fear as I turn around to run for it, but not before yelling at the little girl,

"OKAY I GOT THEM DISTRACTED! RUN WHILE YA CAN!"

With that said I begin to book it as the Heartless chase me. The last thing I saw of that little girl was her nodding her head and running, but I could have sworn I saw her smirking.

But, it was probably just my imagination. Back to running for my life!

* * *

I've been running for the past couple minutes and I haven't been able to shake the Soldier Heartless off my trail. I've tried running through stores and alleyways, but no luck. It's like those little buggers have a tracking device on the-

Oh yeah…they do. The whole 'tracking the darkness in people's hearts' thing. I wasn't kidding when I said my heart was full of the stuff. I haven't exactly lead the most…legal of lives. I've done a lot of bad stuff before I started going straight.

Petty theft, grand theft auto, you know stuff like that. I had to live on the streets most of my life, so I had to steal to survive. And well…old habits die hard I guess.

But I've been trying to change! I wanted to put that whole life behind me, and I was doing a good job of it too! I had moved to a whole new city and started at a new school, and I'd been going to a therapist to help with my stealing habits. I haven't stolen a thing in months, but now that's not gonna even matter now that the Earth's being consumed by the darkness.

But I'm losing track here.

So yeah, heart full of darkness blah blah blah all that. Right now I'm just trying to out run these damned things!

And to make matters worse, I've haven't seen a single person this entire time! No one else getting attacked or running away, no one trying to fight back, nothing. It's…really creepy to be honest. I mean the only reason why no one would be around is because the Heartless got them al-

 _No, don't think that! There's bound to be some other people left! I mean I know it doesn't matter since the Earth's gonna go bye-bye soon, but having another human being around to spend the time with would be nice._

Shaking off those thoughts, I continued to try and ditch the Heartless. I figured it was a lost cause due to the darkness in my heart, but it never hurts to try right?

Now if I just make a left here, then a right, and another left I shou-

"Oh SON OF A BITCH!"

Great, just great! A dead end! Just what I need, thank you my lack of direction! Once again you have screwed me over at the worst possible moment. Now those Heartless are gonna-

 ***Clank* *Clank***

Get…me…

Turning around slowly, I confirm my fears. The Soldier Heartless have got me cornered with no chance of escape. I can't help but gulp in fear as the Heartless slowly begin to close in on me.

"I don't suppose you guys would be willing to _not_ absorb my heart and make me into an instinctual monster?"

My response was one of the Soldiers jumping at me with its claw out to attack, to which I block with a nearby trash can lid. Said lid is thrown out of my hands from the attack and sends me tumbling towards the ground and onto my butt.

I chuckle nervously as the other Soldiers stalk towards me.

"Hehehehe…guess that's a no huh?"

The Soliders attack…

and all I see is darkness…

* * *

I feel…cold.

I don't feel…anything else really. I can't feel my body at all, it's as if it doesn't exist at all.

I can't see…there's only darkness all around me. It's like my eyes are closed, but somehow I know they're open.

It's…quiet...strangely quiet. No sound, no noise, no nothing. Just…quiet.

My thoughts feel numb. They're all jumbled up and unorganized, I can't keep a single thought straight for more than a couple of seconds. I can't keep focus at all and every time I do it only makes it harder to keep my thoughts on track.

I don't feel anything. Sadness, pain, anger, despair, nothing. It's like all my emotions have been pulled away and…separated from me.

Wait…

I…I think something's happening.

I feel something! I feel…I feel a pull! Something is pulling me out of all this darkness! I can't tell what it is…but I don't care!

Get me out! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT OUT OF THE DARKNESS!

* * *

Where…where am I? What happened?

Everything feels weird, like my whole body just went through a meat grinder or something. Every bone in my body hurts, but it's strange. I can feel the strain, but it's like it's a memory of it. Like I don't actually have the bones to be in pain or something.

I shake off the weird feeling and slowly get up in…an alleyway?

 _How'd I get in an alleyway-_

Suddenly a shooting pain runs through my skull as my memories of what happened flash by my eyes.

I remember now! The Heartless became real, the Earth was being swallowed by the darkness, the Solider Heartless ganged up on m-

 _Wait…if that happened then shouldn't I be de-_

And that's when I realized something. Something horrible, something terrible, something so dreadful that I couldn't comprehend it.

Everything around me seemed strangely higher then normal…as if I had gotten shorter.

With barely restrained fear I slowly looked at my hand.

…

And all I saw was a blue hand with red, claw like finger-tips with the Heartless symbol on my palm.

I could imagine my most likely pure yellow eyes widening in horror as I tried to scream, but I had no mouth to actually scream. So instead I went with falling to me knees and holding my helmeted head in horror.

I had been turned into a Heartless, a Solider class to be specific.

And so began my Heartless life…it's not gonna be a pretty one, is it?

* * *

 **Cut! That's a wrap people time for lunch!**

 **Ta-da! The concept of this little fic is a human turned Heartless! Now I've only seen this done once by a writer named Drich called** _ **Heartless**_ **on (good read, I highly recommend it!) so I figured I'd give it a shot with my own twist on it.**

 **That twist being I destroyed the Earth and going along the lines of cannon (which will be shown in the next chapter). But again I'll have another twist when it comes to that too!**

 **Anyway, this idea has been in my head for a while, so I figured I'd write a chapter up and post it. This won't interfere with my work on** _ **How I Failed To Avoid The Plot**_ **, I just wanted to get the idea out and get some feedback on it.**

 **If this gets enough follows I'll probably write another chapter, if not I'll just binge write at a later date and post a bunch of chapters at once. Also character tags will be added as the story progresses.**

 **So please remember to follow and leave some feedback! Every bit of criticism is appreciated! And if you do please point out any grammar/spelling mistakes you see so I can fix it at a later date!**

 **This has been LightDusk16 signing off!**


End file.
